Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, having a process cartridge and a fuser device, to form an image on a sheet is known. The process cartridge may include a cartridge that contains a photosensitive drum and a cartridge that contains a developer roller. The process cartridge may be in a separable configuration such that the cartridge with the photosensitive drum and the cartridge with the developer roller are mutually separable.
In the process cartridge, the developer roller may be arranged on one side of the photosensitive drum, and the fuser device may be arranged on an opposite side of the photosensitive drum to the developer roller, along a conveying direction so that the sheet may be conveyed to pass by the developer roller, through the photosensitive drum to have a toner image formed thereon, and to the fuser device to have the toner image fixed on the sheet.
In the process cartridge, after transferring the toner image from the photosensitive drum to the sheet, it may be preferable that waste toner being remainder of the toner image may be scraped off from a circumferential surface of the photosensitive drum by a cleaning blade. The waste toner removed from the photosensitive drum may be stored in a waste toner container, which may be located between the photosensitive drum and the fuser device.